-¿Tanto tarda en comer Zoro?-
by Sabaku No Lola
Summary: Ya habían pasado tres días desde la confesión del Capitán hacia el espadachín de la tripulación y este debía darle una respuesta. Sin embargo, una acción vale mas que mil palabras... Luffy x Zoro


Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Eiichiro Oda.

Advertencias: Ooc por parte de Zoro.

No apto para menores de 18 años… Aunque yo tenga 16.

**-¿Tanto tarda en comer Zoro?-**

Daba vueltas por todo el barco, se movía de un lado a otro sin motivo alguno. Se lo veía triste, feliz, melancólico, pensativo e incluso asustado. Nadie entendía sus razones, o al menos fingían no saberlas, pues toda la tripulación desde hace algún tiempo ya se veía venir esto.

La primera en tirar a bomba fue Robin, se había dado cuenta desde el comienzo. Luego de unos días fue secundada por Nami y Sanji, y al final de unas semanas mas todos en el barco terminaron dándose cuenta.

Y no era algo que estuviera muy a la vista, puesto que ellos siempre fueron muy cercanos, siempre estaban juntos, comían juntos, peleaban juntos… En fin, no solo eran amigos, eran incluso como dos hermanos. Y se dice _eran_, porque ahora ya no lo son. O al menos eso es lo que _uno _de ellos quiere.

Es difícil domar al corazón, y más cuando no se sabe ni mentir sobre algo sin importancia alguna. Por lo que Luffy desde hace algún tiempo daba claras muestras de un afecto especial hacia su primer nakama y segundo al mando, Roronoa Zoro. Ese espadachín indomable, de fuerte carácter y poder descomunal había cazado el corazón de su Capitán hace algún tiempo… Solo que no lo sabía, al menos hasta hace unos días.

Así es, ya habían pasado tres días desde que el joven de goma se había declarado formalmente al espadachín, es por eso su ajena actitud. Estaba esperando una respuesta.

"_-Tres días Zoro, solo te daré tres días- Dijo para finalmente alejarse un poco de él y darle espacio para que se moviera, sus impulsos le gritaban que se abalanzara contra él, pero sabía que al hacerlo no solo estaba acabando con todas sus esperanzas, si no también estaba poniendo en tela de juicio que este lo odiara –Te amo- Y sin más, salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando a un perplejo, cohibido y sumamente sonrojado Zoro."_

Durante ese tiempo, no se habían cruzado ni para comer porque Zoro incluso dormía en el cuarto de vigía y solo bajaba para bañarse en la noche, cuando sabía de antemano que todos estaban dormidos. Como Sanji no toleraba que alguien pasara por hambre, de muy mala gana y a petición de Luffy, le llevaba comida y la dejaba en la puerta puesto que Zoro no dejaba que nadie pasara a su lugar personal. Pero el encuentro no se iba a posponer por siempre, los tres días habían pasado y la noche se estaba acercando.

-¡La cena esta lista!- Vocifero el rubio desde la escotilla de la cocina mientras preparaba la cena que le llevaría al peli verde –Ese maldito marimo siempre dándome problemas- Se quejaba entre dientes divertido, le parecía tan extraño el nuevo comportamiento de su nakama que incluso prefería la actitud que el peli verde tenía antes.

Los Mugiwara comenzaron a entrar a la cocina uno por uno, Robin fue la primera en sentarse mientras cerraba su libro. Atrás de ella entraron Chopper y Usopp hablando de aquella vez en la que Sogeking había peleado a la edad de cinco años contra el Kraken, según cuenta el francotirador fue una aventura increíble. Luego entro Nami golpeándole a Brook mientras le afirmaba que ella jamás le mostraría su ropa interior.

-¡Robin-cwaaaannn!- Vocifero Sanji con corazones en los ojos mientras le ofrecía un apetitoso plato de carne de monstruo marino y otro ingredientes que habían adquirido en la última isla que habían visitado –Disfrútalo- Hizo una reverencia haciendo gala de toda su caballerosidad.

-Gracias- Y le sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Nami-swaaaannnnn!- Y se acerco a la joven con otro plato similar al que le había servido a la morena.

-Sí, si gracias- Dijo mientras meneaba sus manos restándole importancia al cocinero.

Al final entraron Franky y Luffy hablando de la nueva arma que próximamente tendría el Sunny. Toda la tripulación quedó en completo silencio, en todo el día Zoro no había bajado y ni siquiera había recogido la comida que Sanji le había dejado, entonces suponían que ese día tendría que haberse acabado el plazo que habían acordado. Ahora todos esperaban ver que cartas iba a tomar el Capitán en el asunto.

-Sanji- Llamo el moreno con determinación- ¿Preparaste la comida de Zoro?-

-Aquí esta, ahora se la llevo- Contesto mientras terminaba de servir los platos.

-Yo lo hare- Se acerco hasta la mesada de la cocina, tomó la bandeja que Sanji había preparado y se acerco hasta la puerta para finalmente salir de la habitación. Sus nakamas se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, pero decidieron seguir comiendo, pasara lo que pasara se terminarían enterando y no querían entrometerse en ese momento puesto que iba a ser definitivo para ambos.

Una vez el moreno estuvo afuera contemplo la bandeja de comida y, sin contenerse un poco, de un trago se bajo la mitad de la misma, específicamente toda la carne. _"No notara la diferencia"_ pensó mientras estiraba su brazo hasta arriba y subía hacia la torre del vigía en segundos. Una vez en la puerta dudo si entrar de golpe o llamar, pero decidió actuar como siempre y abrió la puerta sin permiso ni culpa alguna. Su corazón latía a mil y sus músculos no querían responder, estaba sumamente nervioso y no era para menos.

Con gran duda y desazón, finalmente asomo la cabeza por la puerta encontrándose con una inesperada escena. La persona que había añorado ver esos últimos tres días, que había amado en secreto durante tanto tiempo, la persona que le quitaba el sueño e incluso deseaba más que a la carne estaba tranquilamente durmiendo. Su cuerpo se encontraba sentado al lado de la ventana, la suave brisa que entraba revolvía sus cortos cabellos con parsimonia y discreción, la luz de la luna que lograba filtrase se perdía en su piel dándole un aspecto sereno.

Cerró la puerta y se acerco a él, el peli verde no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la intromisión porque seguía en la misma posición, se podía notar que estaba sumamente dormido. El moreno apoyo la bandeja al costado, un poco lejos y se acerco sutilmente al rostro de su primer oficial. Primero lo admiro bien de cerca, el espadachín era hermoso en todas sus facetas, levanto su mano y paso delicadamente sus nudillos sobre el rostro del peli verde haciendo que este se removiera ligeramente entre sueños. Mugiwara se acerco una vez más rozando sus labios contra los del otro, provocando un gesto apacible por parte del peli verde. Intensifico el contacto, podía percibir el aroma embriagante que despegaba su cuerpo, y sin poder contenerse, se recargo sobre el espadachín despertándolo de su profundo sueño.

Zoro se quedo perplejo al sentir como su Capitán pedía permiso para invadir su boca, y sin muchos reparos concedió el deseo del joven de goma. El beso se volvió apasionado y fogoso, Luffy llevo su mano derecha sobre la nuca de su primer oficial para intensificar el contacto mientras este sujetaba la ropa del moreno atrayéndolo hacia si con fuerza. Se separaron por falta de aire unos ligeros centímetros, ambos estaban nerviosos, con la respiración entrecortada y sumamente sonrojados.

-Te amo- Susurro Luffy contra el oído del espadachín mientras movía los pendientes de este provocando ligeros escalofríos en su cuerpo.

-Lu-Luffy yo…- Le costaba trabajo respirar normal y poder hablar a la vez, estaba totalmente nervioso y sonrojado, se sentía ridículo –Yo también- Dijo para luego ocultar rápidamente su cara contra el pecho del moreno, evitando así que este viera su expresión.

Luffy se mostro altamente molesto, entonces sujeto el rostro del peli verde con ambas manos y lo levanto para así poder ver su expresión –Quiero verte- Dijo para volver a besarlo frenéticamente, moviendo su cuerpo contra el otro. El pelinegro deslizó sus manos hacia la ropa del contrario dándole a entender lo que pasaría a continuación, estaba pidiendo permiso para seguir.

Zoro lo dudo por unos instantes, se sentía inseguro y, porque negarlo, un poco asustado. El nunca había estado con nadie, ni había tenido una relación con nadie, no tenía idea de lo que tenía que hacer, como hacerlo ni mucho menos en qué momento hacerlo.

-No lo he hecho antes…- Susurro entre sus labios haciendo poco audible lo que decía.

-Eso me alegra- Contesto Luffy con una gran sonrisa –No hubiera soportado que me dijeras lo contrario- Lo beso dulcemente en los labios intentándole dar más seguridad –No te preocupes, no tienes que hacerlo- Y volvió a besarlo sutilmente mientras tomaba el sonrojado rostro del joven espadachín con ambas manos –Sera cuando tu digas- Y lo abrazo suavemente comprendiendo la situación del chico.

-No sé hacerlo, si hago algo mal… No quiero que nada pase…- Zoro correspondió al abrazo por unos momentos, el realmente quería estar con Luffy, pero estaba muy inseguro, pensaba en lo que pasaría si este no quedaba satisfecho o algo entonces, ¿Qué sucedería? No solo esa relación si no toda la amistad, las aventuras, les peleas juntos no habrían sino nada. Todos sus pensamientos fueron transmitidos con una mirada y pocas palabras a su Capitán, quien realmente molesto tomo a Zoro por los hombros y espeto con fuerza:

-¡Yo te amo! ¡Así, tal como eres! ¡No tienes que sentirte así! ¡Tú eres mi nakama! ¡Y ahora eres mi pareja, no soporto que pienses así!- Y sin mas volvió a besarlo con fuerza mientras era ligeramente correspondido por el chico.

Luffy pidió permiso una vez más, y después de unos momentos, el peli verde se lo otorgo dejando que el Mugiwara le sacara la camisa que llevaba delicadamente. Zoro hizo lo mismo con la chaqueta de Luffy, mientras seguían manteniendo aquel profundo beso. El moreno recorrió con ambas manos el pecho de su primer oficial, el cual estaba perfectamente trabajado como si hubiera sido esculpido y dibujado por los mismos dioses. Jugó unos momentos con ambos botones del peli verde, los lamió, mordió e incluso succionó estimulándolos y dándole todo el placer que le fuera posible brindarle a aquel hombre que tanto amaba. Zoro por su parte se tapaba la boca intentando reprimir los suspiros que amenazaban con salir de sus labios, no podía creer todo lo que Luffy le hacía sentir, eran mil quinientas emociones todas juntas y agolpadas contra su pecho que amenazaban con destruir todo a su paso.

-Quiero escucharte- Dijo el moreno retirando las manos de Zoro donde este las había dejado. Mugiwara mordió uno de los botones una vez más y antes de escuchar el gemido, el peli verde llevo sus manos rápidamente hacia su boca ahogándolo y evitando que este saliera –No lo hagas, es una orden de tu Capitán- Sentencio volviendo a retirar sus manos –Quiero escucharte-

Los gemidos y suspiros no se hicieron esperar, la habitación se lleno de la sensual y jadeante voz del peli verde haciendo que el cuerpo de Luffy se estremeciera solo con escucharlo. Finalmente, Luffy comenzó a retirar el oscuro pantalón del joven. Al hacerlo, repartía sutiles y cortos besos sobre la pierna derecha del espadachín haciendo que este último se agitara. Una vez había retirado el pantalón, comenzó a estimular el miembro del peli verde sobre la tela del bóxer mientras lo besaba dulcemente. Fue bajando la ultima prende que llevaba hasta que pudo admirar su cuerpo entero a la perfección, se quedo observándolo por unos segundos. Segundos que se hicieron eternos para Zoro.

-N-No hagas eso- Intento tapar los ojos de uffy con una de sus manos, estaba temblando y sobre todo asustado por lo que Luffy llegara a decirle.

-Perfecto- Sentencio el pelinegro mientras volvía a besarlo y tornaba a estimular el ya despierto miembro de su nakama. Una vez lo sintió listo llevo su boca hacia este y lo introdujo delicadamente.

Los gemidos brotaron una vez más, invadieron toda la habitación llenándola de la morbosidad de la situación, volviéndola testigo de la pasión que se desencadenaba en ella. Luffy subía y baja su boca, mientras lo seguía complaciendo, incluso sentía que se iba a correr con solo escuchar los gemidos que soltaba el peli verde. Un sonido profundo emano de la boca del chico para dar por finalizada la situación, Zoro se había corrido en la boca de su Capitán y este había tragado todo aquel liquido mientras sus ojos solo reflejaban la lujuria que le provocaba.

Luffy se deshizo de la ropa que llevaba puesta y volvió a acercarse a Zoro, quien aun se encontraba apoyado en la pared de la habitación respirando dificultosamente. Acerco tres de sus dedos hacia la boca del espadachín esperando que el entendiera. Zoro abrió su boca y, de manera inconsciente, comenzó a lamerlos de forma sensual y excitante haciendo que Luffy quiera correrse en ese preciso momento.

-Zoro- Lo llamo con demanda

-Dime- La respuesta salió como un sensual jadeo.

-Puedo parar si lo deseas- Lo dijo contra su voluntad, aunque hubiera querido sentía que ya no podía parar. Quería poseer a Zoro en ese mismo momento.

-No lo hagas, yo quiero-

Y sin más, Luffy lo obligo a recostarse introduciendo uno de sus dedos al interior del peli verde, el dolor se hizo presente y arqueo la espalda en un acto inconsciente. Luffy se sintió algo culpable al ver la reacción de dolor de su nakama, pero este lo beso dulcemente indicándole que todo estaba bien. Una vez se adapto a la intromisión, Luffy metió un segundo dedo moviéndolos despacio estimulando la dilatación del interior de su pareja. Finalmente enterró el tercero y pudo apreciar como Zoro movía levemente sus caderas indicando que ya estaba listo. Extrajo sus dedos y coloco en la entrada del peli verde mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba de forma cariñosa los verdes cabellos de su amante.

-Voy a entrar- Aviso, obtuvo como respuesta un ligero meneo de cabeza y sin más, comenzó a volverse uno con la persona que tanto amaba. El peli verde se aferro fuertemente a Luffy, clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del moreno e intentaba reprimir el dolor que sentía. No estaba preparado para sentir algo así, era realmente doloroso. Incluso sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. Una vez se acostumbro al miembro de su Capitán en él, comenzó a moverse indicándole que podía continuar.

Luffy recibió la invitación y gustoso la acepto, una de sus manos se aferro a una de las piernas de su amado mientras con la otra volvió a estimular el miembro del peli verde. Al principio dio estocadas leves y cortas, luego aumento el ritmo dándole rapidez y fuerza a la situación hasta finalmente terminar en el interior del joven y este en el pecho de ambos.

Al terminar salió lentamente de su interior y se recostó al lado de él, lo abrazo por los hombros y depósito un casto y costo beso en sus labios. El moreno utilizo el poder de la Gomu gomu para alcanzar la frazada que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos y así poder abrigarse de la brisa nocturna, luego cerro la ventana admirando como la luna se alzaba majestuosa sobre el firmamento.

-Te había traído comida- Susurro Luffy volviendo a ver a Zoro.

-Lo note, y veo que no tiene carne- Comento divertido sabiendo de antemano que le habría podido pasar a su porción de monstruo marino.

-Es que… No sé que habrá pasado…- Su rostro se torno cómico y extraño a la vez, era muy fácil deducir que estaba mintiendo, Monkey D. Luffy no sabía mentir.

-¡Ya lo creo!- Y sin más se echo a reír, estaba contento. El ya estaba enamorado de Luffy hace algún tiempo, pero no acepto estar con él a la primera porque no sabía cómo tomaría esa decisión el resto de la tripulación y a su vez, como harían ellos mismos para salir adelante. Ahora ya no le importaba mientras Luffy este a su lado, estaba seguro que todo podría ser superado. Nunca lo admitiría, pero las palabras de Sanji le habían servido mucho _"Te mereces ser feliz, marimo" _Ignorando la ultima parte, estaba realmente contento con esa actitud del cocinero, y si el daba su aprobación estaba seguro que el resto de sus nakamas no tendrían ningún problema con ello.

-T-Te juro que no lo sé- Intento mentir Luffy con una mueca de desagrado al ver como su primer oficial aun seguía riéndose de él.

-¿Seguro?-

-Mañana te daré mi porción- Dijo con mucho pesar mientras el peli verde aun reía.

En la puerta de la habitación, hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba una oreja, la cual desapareció en forma de pétalos cuando Luffy había acabado de hablar.

-Nadie se acerque al cuarto del vigía, necesitan estar a solas- Dijo la morena de cabello largo confirmando las sospechas de todos los tripulantes de Thousand Sunny.

-¿Tanto tarda en comer Zoro?- Pregunto el inocente Chopper cerrando los ojos por sueño.

~0~

**Notas Finales:** Estaba con un fanfic SasuNaru cuando esta historia cruzo mi mente y sin más empecé a escribir. Es a primera vez que escribo un lemon, espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas. ¡Gracias por leerme!

Lola~


End file.
